The invention relates to a connector, comprising first and second connector halves, each having a housing with a mainly circular cross-section, wherein the first connector half is matable with the second connector half by means of a rotatable coupling ring surrounding the first housing, wherein in the coupled position an axially extending ring-shaped edge of the second housing lies within the coupling ring.
The known connector of this type is an assembly of several seperate parts, such as a sealing means which must provide a sealing between both connector halves in the coupled position, a strain relief for the cable connected to the first connector half, and a spring means for providing a spring force operating in decoupling direction between both connector halves in the coupled position. With respect to manufacturing assembling the connector of several separate parts is disadvantageous.
The invention aims to provide an improved connector of the above-mentioned type.